1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an exercise device and in particular to a portable, easy to use exercise device especially suited for sit-up type exercises. The present invention is further directed towards reducing the stress placed on an exerciser's lower back region during the performance of sit-up type exercises.
2. Description Of the Related Art
It is now well understood that exercise is both important and beneficial to the human body. In recent years, it has become evident that regular exercise, when incorporated into a person's routine along with a healthy diet, helps one to keep a positive outlook, extend life and avoid many of the problems typically associated with old age. As a result, numerous exercise devices have been developed. Some are designed to provide a user with a cardiovascular workout, while others offer resistance-type exercise. Yet other exercise devices allow the user to isolate a particular muscle group such as the abdominals or the gluteus, and focus on exercising that group in particular. The present invention relates to the latter type of devices.
It has long been understood that sit-up type exercises are highly beneficial. When a person performs sit up exercises, he is not only strengthening his abdominal area but other muscle groups which interconnect with the abdominal muscles and which provide support for the back and spinal column. Unfortunately, if sit up exercises are not done properly they can cause undue stress and trauma to the lower back region. Consequently, many devices for assisting with sit-up type exercises have been developed. However, nothing in the prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, there remains a need in the art for an abdominal exercise device which is shaped to support and reduce the stress on the back of the exerciser while at the same time, providing a one piece device which is compact, portable, easy-to-use and easy-to-store. Further, there remains a need for such an abdominal exercise device which is also more comfortable when in use and thereby serves to improve the psychological attitude of and motivate the exerciser while performing abdominal exercises.